caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
CCL March Madness 2011
Card Men's Tournament First Round Matches Vamp vs. Dante XtremeTony vs. Smokey The Butcher vs. CJ Logan TGO vs. Dan Sautkin Quarterfinals Thanos vs. Vamp/Dante Gregory Black vs. CJ Logan/The Butcher XtremeTony/Smokey vs. Tommy Kazarian TGO/Dan Sautkin vs. CJ Wizard Semi-Finals Participants TBD Finals Participants TBD Women's Tournament First Round Matches Elektra vs. Lara Croft Miss Penny Dreadful vs. Zelda Quarterfinals Wonder Woman vs. Elektra/Lara Croft Meredith Clark vs. Miss Penny Dreadful/Zelda Miley Cyrus vs. Calypso Samus vs. Tammy Semi-Finals Participants TBD Finals Participants TBD MarchMadness2K11SmokeyvXtremeTony.PNG MarchMadness2K11DanSautkinvTGO.PNG MarchMadness2K11TheButchervCJLogan.PNG MarchMadness2K11DantevVamp.PNG MarchMadness2K11LaraCroftvElektra.PNG MarchMadness2K11ZeldavMissPennyDreadful.PNG First Round *1. Suicido rushes to the ring as both men wonder why Suicido is out here. Suddenly, Suicido attack TGO in front of Sautkin as the match ending in DQ. With that result, TGO advances to the quarterfinals as Sautkin can't believe of Suicido doing something like that. *3. After the match, Vamp & Mason Kronik of The Movement attack both XtremeTony & Smokey. *6. CJ Logan attack The Butcher from behind as The Butcher was making his entrance. Quarterfinals *1. Beyonce attack Cyrus intentionally. After the match, Calypso beat the living hell out of Cyrus due to not heading to the Semi-Finals. *3. Miley Cyrus interfered during the match. After the match, Envy came out and stares at Clark as Clark ask Envy to come down and face her. *4. TGO attack Wizard from behind during Wizard's entrance. After the match, TGO starts assaulting on Wizard until Gregory Black came to Wizard's aid and start wailing away on Black until TGO slides out of the ring and start heading backstage. Black and TGO having a war of taunting to one another as they will face each other for the National Title *5. Black Widow replaced Tammy for her quarterfinal match against Samus after Dallas attacked Tammy in the locker room. During the match, Lara Croft distracted the referee as Samus had the pinfall on Black Widow. *7. Christie Monteiro came out for unknown reasons. Semi-Finals *1. Ray Lewis interferes and distracted the referee every time Thanos had the pinfall on XtremeTony. *2. Tammy and Dallas both distracted the referee during the match. *3. TGO attack Black from behind as Black was waiting for TGO to come out. *4. Envy and Calypso brawled at ringside as Envy tries to interfere and cost Clark the match. Later in the match, Calypso hit the Calypso Cutter on Black Widow as the referee was distracted with Clark and Envy. Finals *1. Envy distracted the referee during the match. *2. Tommy Kazarian distracted the referee during the match. During the match, TGO tries to use a steel chair but XtremeTony prevents that twice. After the match, XtremeTony tries to shake hands with TGO but TGO slapped XtremeTony's hand away in a fit of rage. Miscellaneous *The tournament is in its' entirety is on Dailymotion. Only highlights of the first six days and the entire finals will be on Youtube. *Thanos, Gregory Black, Tommy Kazarian, and CJ Wizard receive byes in the first round of the March Madness Men's Tournament. *Wonder Woman, Meredith Clark, Samus, Miley Cyrus, Calypso, and Tammy receive byes in the first round of the March Madness Women's Tournament. *Natural Phenomenon (Gregory Black & CJ Wizard) demand CCL General Manager Jay-Z give them a rematch for the CCL Tag Team Championship against The Movement. Jay-Z told them that he has his hands full now as Natural Phenomenon told Jay-Z to figure something out to make that match happen as they left Jay-Z's office. *Envy attack Meredith Clark with a lead pipe from behind as Clark was walking backstage. Envy then tells Clark "This is not over, bitch." as Envy walks away as Clark laid out on the floor. *Dan Sautkin was totally livid of Suicido ruining his match against TGO and costing out of his title shot. Michael Heinman & Suicido try to calm down Sautkin but Sautkin told if they do something like that again, they are done with each other. Sautkin leaves fuming mad as Heinman told Suicido that he needs time to understand of what The Movement's plan in CCL. *Tommy Kazarian talks to Gambit in the parking lot about Elektra helping him with his career so far. Gambit warns Tommy about Elektra before heading to Sushi-X's office. Elektra shows Tommy of who's he facing in the second round as Tommy wonders if the match affects his friendship with XtremeTony, the person that Tommy will face in the second round of the tournament. *Sushi-X to Jaz-Z that the CCL Board of Directors that Jay-Z to sign a Hold Harmless Waiver by no later than the night of the March Madness finals for his match against The Man in White at Final Destination. *CJ Logan & Randor Drakos demands Michael Heinman & Suicido a shot at the tag titles for taking out their competition. But Heinman told them to ask the boss man to give them their tag title and also told them to may the best team win. Logan told Heiman & Suicido to keep the titles warm for them as Logan & Drakos leave as Heinman & Suicido think of what Logan say to them. *Vamp & Mason Kronik of The Movement attack Sherman & Tommy Kazarian backstage after Sherman & Kazarian did an interview with Melina. Earlier in the interview, it was announced that a Six-Man Tag Team Match between Team XGWL and The Movement at CCL Final Destination. *Dante was found being laid out in the parking lot. *Dallas didn't like of Calypso of interfering with her business against Divalicious. *Prior to the semi-finals, Envy hits a Moonsault from the top rope onto Meredith Clark through the announcer's table, setting up their Hardcore Match for Final Destination. *Beyonce & Miley Cyrus talked about Dallas did to Tammy in their locker room as Calypso eavesdropping on their conversation. Beyonce then told Miley that Dallas & Calypso will face Divalicious in 3-on-2 Handicap Match at Final Destination of who gets the pinfall or submission gets a shot at the women's title on Adrenalin #23. Beyonce also told Miley that the loser will be gone for two months without pay. Calypso then left to tell the news to Dallas. *Thanos got his revenge on Ray Lewis by attacking Lewis from behind as Lewis was having an interview with Mickie James. *Also during the semi-final round, it was announced that The Great D would replace XtremeTony in the Six-Man Tag Team Match pitting XGWL versus The Movement. *Prior to the finals, Jay-Z and The Man in White signed a contract for their Philadelphia Street Fight at Final Destination, but Dante interrupted the proceedings and confronted the Man in White. *CCL World Heavyweight Champion Nathan House and Michael Heinman did a promo of who walk out as the champion at Final Destination. Then The Man in White try to attack Nathan House with a steel chair but Nathan prevents the attack. Nathan and the Man in White had a very intense staredown until The Man in White heads backstage. Links *CCL March Madness 2011 on Dailymotion *CCL March Madness 2011 Men's Bracket *CCL March Madness 2011 Women's Bracket Category:CCL Category:CAW Specials Category:Tournaments Category:2011